Listen To The Rain
by Arcane Desires
Summary: Sakura is alone on Christmas day until a familiar face comes calling, bringing comfort and the promise of a new beginning for both Kakashi and Sakura. They heal each other and free themselves from the lonely torment they suffer. ONESHOT, Kaka/Saku Lemon


**A/N:** A Christmas fic from me that is actually Christmas related! ZOMGS! *spaz die*

This little thing was gonna be a songfic to Listen To The Rain by Evanescence but I changed it so it is merely a fic that is inspired by my love of that song, the words of the song and the sound of rain as pours from the heavens and drenches the world, soaking it and cleansing it of it's sullied poisons. I love the rain. XD

**Anywho this is my Christmas/Winter Solstice gift to you all here at Fanfic but especially to three special gals.**

**Trinnerti:** for being my KakaSaku muse and for always giving me the encouragement to write even when I feel I should give up. Means the world to me hun thank for you so much for your unwavering support and your great stories to. I love our silly little emails and I'd be lost without you right now.

**Orochimaruismyman: **My other KakaSaku muse and my SasuSaku one to, with her awesome reviews that make me giggle and feel so grateful to have someone who enjoys my work so much and writes such awesome fics of my favourite boys and gals. Cheers doll, you're the best and I totally mean that!

**AnimeFTW: **Your in depth reviews and questions really are an inspiration to me and make me so happy every time I read one. You point out the little mistakes I make that I don't notice and I hate that I don't but as long as I have you to correct me I'll be ok. XD Thank you darling, I appreciate your support more than you could know.

* * *

**xXx**

Sakura studied her living room, bright, happy decorations hung from every corner, the large tree standing in the corner was covered in red and white Santa's, Reindeer, Candy canes, glittering tinsel and twinkling lights, a mug of eggnog mixed with brandy lay on the table before the couch, the same kind of lights that adorned the tree hung around the window and fake snow was sprayed over the panes of glass, floating flakes twisting down to the drifts below and she smiled.

It was a rather bitter sweet smile, for while everything was perfect, and almost the way her mother used to set up their home every Christmas before she'd died there was a tinge of regret in the 19 year olds sparkling green eyes for the fact was that this would be her first Christmas without the company of another.

When she were younger it was her mother, when she became a teenager it was her mother and her friends, mostly Naruto, Ino and a few others, when she grew to be a young woman and her mother had passed on, dying in the line of duty and being buried as a heroine it was just her and her friends. Ino and whatever boy she was currently seeing, Naruto and Hinata who were practically joined at the hip these days, Sai alone and being his usual obnoxious self, and then of course when they were in town anyway Yamato and Kakashi would join them for a drink in the pub or one of the others houses, both always alone one to dedicated to his work, the other to his porn to find and hold onto someone for more than a few weeks and that was if they were lucky.

But this year her friends were all busy. Naruto was spending the day with Hinata over at the Hyuuga compound and they were expecting their first child in less than a month, Ino was with her boyfriend Hatai and his family having gotten engaged to him not more than a week ago and he'd taken her to meet his family, the rest of the Rooky 9 and Team Gai were all either with their partners or families and Sasuke was… well to be honest she had no clue where the hell he was, she just hoped that wherever it was he was safe and well. She had no interest in him anymore, having grown out of her childish infatuation but still he was a friend and she hoped he was as ok as possible for someone with his past and present to be honest.

With a soft sigh she moved over to the fireplace, lighting it and sitting back upon her the soft rub, her favourite blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She clasped the cup in her hands and took a sip of the cool liquid that never the less managed to warm her through due to the strong alcoholic content of the brandy contained within that burned her throat pleasantly and she grinned again.

'_Maybe this being alone thing isn't quite so bad after all.' _She thought to herself as she turned the stereo on, soft, lilting music filtering through the speakers and she hummed in contentment, even so having someone here with her would make it perfect.

Outside droplets of rain began to spatter the ground, seeping beneath the earth, and soaking the concrete paths and drenching the trees in waves of water. She watched the rivulets run down the window panes, each drop seeming to chase the last in a never ending race to reach the bottom and she smiled wistfully.

It kind of reminded her of herself to be honest, well when she was younger anyway, always chasing those around her, eternally attempting to catch up to them and eventually one day she had done it and now she had actually surpassed them in many ways now and she was glad of that, for she was on even footing with them now, even the great Kakashi Hatake sometimes lost to her when they trained together and she grinned at the small droplet that ran down towards the sill desperately chasing the large fat drop of rain that had proceeded it, just before they reached the sill she saw the smaller one suddenly put on a burst of speed and it collided with the larger one and they tumbled, entwined together to the bottom of the window and out sight.

A swift knock resounded on her door and drew her from her reverie. Who would be coming to visit her late afternoon on Christmas Day and in such poor weather?

She placed the cup on the table and raised herself from her seated position, dropping the blanket to the floor as she moved over to answer the knocking, a curious half frown upon her pretty, young face. She pulled back the latch and the knocking stopped as the person outside heard her movements.

She flung open the door hurrying so that whoever was on her step wouldn't get anymore soaked then they already were. She glanced upwards and gasped as she took in the sight before her.

"Kakashi!" She gasped, shock and happiness both jostling for position upon her face as he pale pink lips twitched up into a smile that warmed his heart despite the fact the he was drenched to the bone and rather cold to, to be honest. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Well you see I was visiting the memorial stone and this cat called to me from…"

"You're so full of shit Kakashi." She giggled as his uncovered eye crinkled into that all to familiar smile and he ruffled her hair the way he used to when she and the boys were kids and she pulled away with a mock scowl.

"So can I come in?" He asked his hair flattened by the rain as it hung limply over his right eye.

"I think you'd better. You look like a drowned rat." She grinned, stepping back to allow him entrance to her apartment.

"Well what a way to make a man feel better, thanks Sakura." He replied with an eye roll.

She laughed loudly as she shut the door and turned to face him once more. "Anytime senpai." Came the equally sarcastic reply.

She moved into the bathroom and pulled out a large white, fluffy towel and walked back into the living room to find Kakashi dripping on the wooden floorboards and staring at the pictures upon her shelf.

She leaned against the doorframe and smiled indulgently at him, just grateful for the fact that she didn't actually have carpet in her apartment or it would be ruined right now, course the way he was dripping onto the boards they'd most likely warp knowing her luck. She moved forward and held out the towel for him.

His masked face turned to her, he took the towel and placed it upon his head, mostly just patting the normally gravity defying locks rather than drying them. She shook her head and pushed him till the back of his legs hit the table. He gave her a quizzical look and she smirked again.

"Sit." She told him pointing to the table.

With a nod he obeyed and she stepped between his slightly parted legs, pulling his hitae-ate off his left eye, placing it on the table before she began to ruffle the towel over his head. His eyes closed and he relaxed into her soft touch even if the towel were between his head and her hands.

"That picture up there…" He began his eyes still closed and his hand gesturing vaguely in the direction of the bookshelf to her right.

"Hmm? Which one?" She asked knowingly teasing him, she knew exactly which picture he was referring to, the one he'd been looking at when she walked back into the room.

"The one with you in that black dress, you and Ino stood with your arms around each other." He murmured, sounding a little more relaxed than he probably should be. Then again she was using her chakra to warm him up as she worked on his hair so it was hardly surprising.

"Oh that one. What about it?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Sakura." He replied leaning his head back a little as she continued to massage his scalp through the material.

"It's fine don't worry about." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"No it's not. I mean it Sakura I'm sorry." He replied, his hands reaching up to still her movements. Mismatched gaze settled upon emerald green one and his gloved hand running the thumb of each other hand over the inner edges of her wrists as he smiled sadly at her. "It was your 18th birthday I should have been there to celebrate with you."

She shivered, not from the cold or anything else but the contact of his skin on hers and the intense gaze trained upon her face made her flush a dark pink, her heart beat faster in her chest and it felt like it was getting harder and harder to breathe. Kakashi chuckled at her and the spell was broken, she pulled her hands away and swatted at his arm and he merely responded with a familiar eye crinkle and she felt the tightness in her chest receded as she smiled back.

"We should get you out of those wet clothes Kakashi." She replied pointing at his sopping clothing.

"Why Sakura I'm surprised at you!" He replied, feigning shock and embarrassment and chuckling as he looked up at her.

She flushed a bright red this time and spluttered as she tried hard to retort, only one word came to mind and she blurted it out without even a moments hesitancy. "Pervert!"

He laughed this time, no chuckling, no pretend eye crease that everyone else got the only one who could make him laugh like that was her, Konoha's Cherry Blossom and he cherished that fact dearly for it was as close to her as he knew he would ever get. After all why would a 19 year old be interested in a useless old man like him. He sighed wearily and ran a tired hand through his still slightly limp locks.

Sakura cocked her head to the side noticing for the first time how drained Kakashi looked right now, like he hadn't slept well in quite a while. Moving forward again she ignored gasp of surprise that came from his masked lips and pressed her palm to his forehead.

"Are you feeling alright Senpai? You don't look so good."

"I'm… I'm fine Sakura honest. Listen maybe I should go ok?" He moved to get up the table edge and again found pushed down.

"Sit down Hatake. You need some rest and a good nights sleep." She replied switching to medic mode immediately.

"Sakura…" He began but was cut off by a sad whimper from Sakura.

"Please Kakashi, don't you abandon me to. I don't wanna be alone on Christmas day." She whispered, so sweetly and so earnestly that he couldn't refuse.

He merely nodded dumbly and watched as she tugged at the zipper of his flak jacket. "Sakura what are you…."

"You'll get ill if you stay in those clothes Kakashi let me put them in the dryer for you. I have a pair of your bottoms in my closest and one of your jumpers to keep your warm to." She replied turning and leaving him to slip his wet clothes off his lithe body while she went to retrieve said clothing from her bedroom.

He didn't question why she would have such articles of clothing, he full well why, he'd lent them to her on a long haul mission a few months back as hers had gotten soaked in the rain so it was no surprise to him that she should have some of his clothing.

He shrugged out the now unzipped jacket and it dropped the floor swiftly followed by his blue long sleeved sweater he debated whether it was a good idea to remove his pants but he really had no choice, they were soaked. He shrugged them down on his hips and they slid down his toned thighs and pooled at his feet. He kept his tank top and attached mask on and draped the damp towel around his waist covering his shuriken printed boxers.

Sakura walked back into the room flushing just a bit at the sight of his half naked bottom half and the skin tight spandex like material covering his top half but in no way hiding the shinobi toned muscles, strong flat pecs, rippling abdominals and firm arms that oozed masculinity. She could just see the faint trace of a line of silvery hair trailing down into the fabric of his boxers and she handed him the clothing and turned away.

It was by no means the first time she had seen him this undressed of course, and she was a medic she saw many male shinobi in much less than Kakashi was currently was currently wearing but somehow this just seemed different, almost wrong somehow. Coughing she got up the courage to speak.

"The tank to Kakashi." He replied holding out her hand for his wet clothes.

"Sakura…" He began before his was cut off again.

"Hand it over Kakashi it's soaked, you can't hide your face forever you know. Would it really kill you to let me see?" She asked and he could hear the pout in her voice.

No it wouldn't kill him but then again it just might…. He huffed and stripped the sodden material from his taut body and slipped the pants Sakura had brought him on, dropping the towel on the floor along with his typical uniform. He gathered it all up in his arms and held it out to Sakura, she turned to gather it to her and noted with another faint blush that he wasn't wearing a top and then her eyes drew upwards to where his now naked face was looking back at her in mild amusement.

She gasped and dropped the bundle of clothing in her arms and put a hand over her mouth as if to hide the fact that she'd gasped. He leaned in close, his breath ghosting over her cheek as he whispered in her ear.

"You're staring Sakura." He chuckled and pulled away, one thing silver eyebrow arched as he continued to smirk at her.

"O-oh… S-sorry, didn't mean… to." She mumbled bending to pick up the dropped pile of material "It's just… that… n-never mind…" she tried again and failed once more, and so uniform in hand she moved into the kitchen to deposit it in the tumble dryer.

She shut the door rather more forcefully than she'd intended and it slammed back open at her. She huffed and closed it a little more gently now before moving over to the draining board and grabbing a mug. She wasn't able to go back in and their just yet until she got her heartbeat under control she called out to Kakashi as her mind whirred with images of his unmasked face flitting across her vision.

"Would you like some Egg... oh hey want some eggnog?" She finished as she turned to find him leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed cross his broad chest as he grinned at her in a state of complete relaxation or so it seemed.

In truth that blush had gotten to him far more than he was happy to admit and he was still stumbling around in the dark trying to figure out exactly when this abrupt shift in their relationship had happened and what their actual connection to each other was right now.

"Sure." He smiled and she could actually it for once, no mask to hide behind no faking, it was a warm genuine smile that actually made the dark onyx eye light up as she looked at him.

She moved to the fridge and pulled the carton out and poured eggnog out till it filled three quarters with the yellow drink and then returned it to the fridge once more. "You want something with a little more kick in it?"

"Got any whiskey?" He asked surprised that Sakura would actually offer that but of course his face remained impassively neutral.

"Umm…" She leaned up on tip toes to search the small cupboard that held various bottles of alcohol, most of which had of course been things she and Shizune had confiscated from Tsunade. "Yeah but I can't… quite… reach it…" She growled at herself as she stretched up further but her fingers merely brushed the bottle and pushed it flush back again the wall.

She huffed and tried again but it just wasn't happening, then squeaked a large exhale of air was pushed from her lungs and never replaced when a hand wrapped around her waist, fingers splayed out over her perfectly flat stomach as he pressed his hard body against her back and a still gloved hand snaked up her reached to grip the bottle that she couldn't quite reach and he pulled it forward and then held it before her outstretched hand with a smirk upon his soft lips.

Flushing furiously she turned as he stepped away and took the bottle in hand. "T-thanks…" She mumbled turning her beetroot red face back to the counter and way from him.

He returned to his pose by the door and she poured a generous amount of the strong smelling whisky into the cup and held it out to Kakashi as the pair moved into the front room. She picked up her own brandy laced cup and moved to sit on the sofa, her body turned partly to face the window as she curled her legs up behind her and partly to face Kakashi as he seated himself down to the left of her.

Her delicate features took in every inch of his ruggedly handsome face and she ached to run her fingers over the scar bisecting his left eye and another very faint short one that lay diagonally across his right cheek.

"Why did you really come here Kakashi?" She asked with curiosity as she commited every inch of his face, from the two scars that only enhanced his sex appeal to the slightly square jaw shaven clear of any kind of stubble and the smooth pale skin that look so soft she almost reached out to touch it to see if it were real. She drank it all in as if she would never see it again and she was pretty sure she wouldn't so she had to make this one chance count.

"Honestly?" He asked taking a sip of his alcohol laden drink and then turning to face her fully as he leaned back against the soft leather sofa.

She rolled her eyes as she answered. "Well I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know now would I?" She sighed shaking her head at him and taking another sip of her drink.

"I don't really know… I was just tired of being… alone I guess… and well I knew…"

"That I was alone today to." She finished for him, a weak smile on her lips.

"Yeah." He replied with a shrug, his hand reaching down to squeeze her free one for a second and enjoy the faint blush that spread across her cheeks. "It's nothing to be ashamed of Sakura, everyone gets lonely sometimes."

"Even old men like you?" She asked a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey! Less of the old, but yes even me."

"Well we can be lonely together." She replied a genuine smile again reappearing alongside the flush.

"Eh Sakura…"

"Oh hush. I know what I said, just pretend it made sense alright?" She replied as she nudged him with her shoulder.

He nudged her back and chuckled. "Alright it makes perfect sense then."

She rolled her eyes and leaned against his bare shoulder now, slowly sipping her drink and lost in the sight of the rain pouring down outside, now heavier than earlier and it was clear a storm was brewing rather well tonight.

"Looks like it's not going to let up any time soon." She remarked as she shifted again. "So why'd you pick me to spend time with, why not Genma or Raidou or um…"

"If you say Anko I will have to torture you." Kakashi warned, partly playful but wholly serious in a way to.

"Torture huh? We both know you'd never hurt me Kakashi." Came her rather confident reply.

"That so huh?" He asked placing his cup down on the table and advancing towards her, a rather sadistically sexy smirk upon his face.

"Ka-Kakashi wait… I…" Was all she managed to get out before in one swift movement he'd pulled the cup from her hand, placed it on the table beside his and his still gloved hands were digging into her sides.

She squealed and giggled, breathlessly trying to push him off her and failing as her laughter rippled through her and shudders over took her body. She gasped for air and he finally let up, leaning back and allowing her space to move and gulp down some much needed air but thinking she was incapacitated was a mistake on his part.

One minute she was trying hard to sit up with giggles shaking her delicate frame the next he was flat on his back, a pink haired kunoichi straddling his legs and a triumphant smirk upon her lips, her green eyes glinting mischievously.

"Big mistake Kakashi. Don't you always tell us to keep alert to your surroundings."

He could hear the crow in her voice and he smirked allowing her what she thought was her win before abruptly he brought one knee up and promptly nudged her rear with it, effectively sending her sprawling across his chest. "Never underestimate your enemy Sakura." He laughed as he heard her mumbling curses directed at him from where her head lay buried in his chest.

He allowed her to put her hands on his chest to sit herself up and look down at him, apparently unsure whether to be totally embarrassed by the situation, annoyed with him or whether to just plain smile along with him.

He reached up the rub his thumb over the creases upon her confused forehead and heard her gasp as his touch apparently sent shocks coursing through her body. His hand slipped down over her head and smoothed over the cheek, bringing about another gasp and the flush that had emerged from their antics spread down towards her chest.

She bit her lip nervously, the sight of her straight white teeth scraping the soft and now swollen flesh was delightful and he couldn't help it as his hand moved down to run over the dark pink skin and her breath hitched, and his own caught in his throat. He swallowed heavily around the lump that had formed and Sakura's face was clouded in confusion. He knew it was wrong to feel this way about her but he just couldn't help it, the look on her face made him smirk as he wondered how she'd look in a similar position but preferably with less clothing…

'_Crap! Now's not the time to be thinking like that!'_ He almost groaned out loud as he watched her bosom rise and fall with her now heavy breathing and his own pulse quickened along with his breath as she remained almost frozen atop him.

Slowly so as not to frighten her and almost without any conscious though on his own part his hands moved to her hips, her own still resting upon his chest as she stared in confusion at him.

"Ka… Kakashi?" She whispered, unsure and more than a little heated from the contact they were currently sharing.

"Sakura." He breathed back in slow motion his hand rubbed over her hip and then suddenly everything was moving at high speed.

His hands gripped her hips harder, he pulled her forward and her core now rested over his half formed erection. She gave out a gentle mewl and he smirked pleased with her reaction. A hand slid up to cup the back of her head and he pulled her down. The kiss was hard, frantic and fuelled by lust and she responded accordingly a soft whimper escaping her delicate throat and soft, petal pink lips parting to allow him entrance.

His tongue slid straight in, swirling over hers, dominating her hers and flickering over every inch of her mouth, capturing it, devouring it and claiming it as his own. The sweet taste of eggnog, slightly bitter brandy and what seemed to be cocoa flavoured lip gloss invaded his senses and he could smell the fruity tang of her strawberry shampoo all combined to send his head reeling, and he pulled away breathing hard and his lone onyx eye widened in shock at the knowledge of what he had just been doing.

Sakura stirred as if from a stunned dream of ecstasy and wonder and gasped as she took in her surroundings and the fact that was straddling Kakashi's now fully erect arousal, her own centre aching more than she'd ever thought possible and she glanced down at the unmasked and decidedly gorgeous vision of her ex-sensei and everything came crashing upon her like a wave slamming into the shore during a storm.

"Kakashi… I… I…" She was unable to get a single word out in her confusion and a single tear slipped from her shimmering green eyes.

This was something she'd been dreaming of for a long time but for so long she had hidden it, backed it into a corner, locked it up and shut it away. It was something she knew she should never feel and yet she did, but of course just as she had eventually done with Sasuke she had learned to curb her emotions and move on with her life, only allowing herself to think upon those thoughts swirling through her head when she was completely alone and thus safe from anyone discovering her secret desire, for he could never love a plain girl like her. Girls like Ino were more his type and she understood this all to well, of course there was also the fact that Kakashi didn't exactly stay with any of the girls she knew or rather had heard he 'associated' with and then there was the fact that he was her ex-sensei.

All in all that combined to make for a pretty bad combination really now didn't it and she could help but feel that she was fighting a losing battle in her affections for the Copy Nin.

"Sakura I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me… I…" He began, his chest clenching painfully at the sight of another tear rolling down her soft pale cheek as he sat up to look at her properly.

Kakashi on the other hand had no idea that she carried those kind of feelings for him, had he known it was true he probably wouldn't have come to her apartment but he hadn't known and he had turned up and now the object of his desires was in front of him and he'd kissed her and kissed her as if it were merely that, just a kiss he would have given to any woman had he had the inclination to do so, but it wasn't like that with Sakura she was different, special and wonderful in so many ways, how could he let his desire get so far, let things go so wrong.

'_Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!'_ He berated himself inside his head, wishing with all his might that he could take it back and knowing that there was no way on heaven or earth that, that could be accomplished.

"Please don't leave me alone Kakashi." She whimpered fearful now that he would up and leave her and she would lose his friendship as well as his company and trust. "I'll never mention it again if you just stay just for today." She whispered scrambling off him now and entire body seemed to become one large nerve ending as her words and the meaning behind them stabbed into every pore of his being, into his very soul.

He'd come here today because he knew she was alone for the first time on Christmas day and because he couldn't bear for such a bright, vivacious girl who had so much love to give to the right person to be stuck at home alone and miserable and also for the reasons he'd stated earlier, being alone when he was younger was all well and good but now that he was growing older and everyone apart from him and a couple of others seemed to be pairing off it began to wear away at him on every special occasion.

But this, what he'd just done… that was just wrong, in every sense of the word and the shock on Sakura's face along with the way she scrambled off him as if stung was a painful reminder of his utter stupidity. He should get out of here and now, but… he couldn't do it. He couldn't bear to walk out on her like so many others had done especially today and he gulped before turning to her once more, remorse written clearly across his naked face and embedded within his dark eye. His Sharingan passive and almost emotionless as his masked face usually was, but a flicker of something Sakura couldn't quite decipher showed within and she chewed her bottom lip as was her nervous habit as she continued to gaze back at him.

"Sakura I won't leave… but what I did it was wrong and an abuse of your trust in me. I should never have allowed it to go so far I just couldn't help…" He confessed in an unusual display of care that was so clearly lacking in everything else he did.

He was stopped by a smile from the kunoichi that could stop a war if she were to face the enemy and flash that hauntingly beautiful face at them. He wiped the tear from her cheek gently, his palm holding her chin in a way that sent the heat spiking through her body for a second time that day. Her small hands reached up to cup his face and soft as the whispering wind outside, the calm before the storm she pressed her lips to his in the most chaste, and heartfelt kiss he'd ever received and yet at the same time the most emotion filled one he thought he'd ever known or ever would know again.

She'd been unsure before because she was uncertain on his feelings for her, whether the affection and love she clearly carried for him was there for her to but the way he spoke, the care in his eyes was enough to show her that perhaps she had been wrong and he could feel something for her and she had to know, she needed him like a desert needs the rain to renew itself once more and she couldn't let him leave not after all this, not now.

She pulled away just as flash of light lit the now darkened room, illuminating his handsome face, the few scars upon his face and body standing out in stark relief and the lightning was quickly followed by a rumble of thunder that tore across the storm strewn skies and caused her to jump. The noise of the pouring rain as it battered the ground outside and was buffeted around by the wind was oddly soothing to the pair as they gazed at each for a second.

With a smile Kakashi leaned forward, his kiss dominating her mouth and sending tingles shooting through every nerve ending of her body as it lit with heat and desire, wanting to be as close to him as possible and have him her as he made love to her. Though controlled by him now this kiss was unlike either of the two they had shared before, not driven by lust nor pulled back by uncertainty but filled with passion, with tenderness and the promise of so many more to follow.

He leaned her back, her body now lying flush atop the sofa cushions, her now re-grown hair splayed out over the soft leather in waves of wondrous beauty and a flush heating up her cheeks that was nothing to do with embarrassment anymore. The arousal clearly written upon every inch of her being that he could see drove his want for her into higher heights but he reminded himself that this was Sakura, HIS Sakura and she deserved to have her first time be something she would remember for the rest of her life.

He pulled and looked deep into emerald green eyes. "Sakura…. Are you sure you want this? Me? I don't deserve someone as special as you."

A broad smile came upon her lips as another streak of lightning flared across the darkened skies. "I'm not as special as you may think." She replied still grinning as she pulled him close and whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and a little more heat to coil in his belly. "But I'm sure, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

He buried his face in her neck and planted a soft kiss and nip upon her collarbone before replying. "You're more than special to me Sakura." He replied as lips blazing a trail of open mouthed kissed, up her neck and along her jaw line before finally capturing her lips with his, his tongue sliding into her open mouth immediately, staking his claim for definite now as he traced every inch of that hot, sweet cavern.

She whimpered into the kiss, her body rubbing against his like a cat begging for attention and he obliged her by placing his hands on her stomach and running them upwards pushing her tank top up along with them. Over the smooth plains of her belly until he reached the bottom of her bra, he took on last look at the flustered look on her face and pushed it right the way up, his hands brushing over the soft skin of her bare breasts as he did so, the nipples hardening into pebbled peaks as a gasp of pleasure escaped her lips that only caused his arousal to grow all the more.

Pulling the offending material up over her head he let it fall on the floor without a second though and immediately began to nip and suck at the sweet flesh over her neck. He moved lower, his body brushing against hers and eliciting another of those delicious moans as he moved to her chest. Flashes of lightning and rumbles of deep, primal thunder pushed their hearts to beat hard and fast as her hands fisted in his hair. He kissed around the areola of one breast, murmuring sweet nothings to her before his tongue flicked out and traced the edge of her peaked nipple.

Swiftly he moved to take the tender bud in between his lips, the heat of his mouth engulfing her in a wave of pleasure and she raised one leg to rub against his hip, her hands alternately clenching and releasing in his spike silver locks. A crack of thunder covered the yelp she cried out as he bit into the dark pink skin, his thumb and forefinger taking the ignored bud between them and pinching and kneading softly, teasingly.

"Ahhh! Kakashi!" She cried out breathlessly.

"Feels good huh?" He asked raising his lips from the bud he'd been suckling on like a starved man and continuing to roll the other between his thumb and forefinger till it was as dark and flushed as the first.

"Yes! Oh Ka… Mmmm… Kami yes…" She whimpered, her hips arching up a little as he gave a gentle tug in the sensitive skin.

"Just relax Sakura I can make it feel much better." He replied with a dirty smirk that had her writhing once more.

Switching positions he moved his hand up to the breast he'd been sucking on, kneading the entire globe as he licked and nipped at the now abandoned one. Sakura could feel the heat that had pooled in her belly begin to spill over and soak into the silky material of her panties, at the rough material scratching her highly sensitized skin, her groin tingling with want and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. If he continued to do as he was doing, looking decidedly devilish as he raised his eyes to hers, his teeth and tongue still working her breast as she gasped and panted deliciously she wouldn't be able to hold back her release much longer.

"Kakashi… I'm… Oh Kami Kakashi! Pl-please touch me…" She cried out wantonly, matching the now almost continuous thunder for dominance as he begged him for something more than his present teasing.

He smirked and sat up abandoning her body altogether, for which he earned a very harsh glare. "Patience my little kunochi." He chuckled as he flicked one nipple just to wind her up more.

As she arched her neck back he took her moment of non concentration to slip from between her legs and grip the edges of her black jounin pants and pulled them down agonisingly slowly. He received a distressed growl for his efforts and with a chuckle moved faster to discard the unwanted article of clothing upon the floor.

Turning back to the slightly ruffled looking kunoichi he noted with a groan that a patch of her silky panties was a shade darker than the rest. He leaned in to nibble her neck before kissing her earlobe, gently he took it between his teeth and tugged on it. "You're already wet for me Sakura." He growled possessively, and delighting in the dark flush that alighted upon those soft, peachy cheeks.

"Kakashi!" She breathed back, her eyes squeezed shut as she tried hard to fight her embarrassment, his words had only served to make her wetter however and he knew it perfectly well.

He pulled his gloves off and dropped them to the floor before bringing a finger to the wet material, he traced up and down a few times, a touch so fleeting Sakura could feel her belly twisting with the pleasure and before she could even recover from that feeling the finger pushed between her folds and began to massage the now soaked material against her. She arched into his touch and he pressed harder as he ran it tight circles around the swollen flesh of her dripping sex.

"Oh Kami! That feels sooo…. Oh Kakashi!" She arched further than before.

Her back flexing in the way that only a top gymnast or skilled kunoichi's could as he watched the enraptured expressions dancing across her pretty face and her stomach muscles clenching almost painfully. That image filled his mind with how her walls would clamp around his aching member and it throbbed painfully begging to be released and sheathed inside that wet heat as he groaned along with her.

He pulled his hand away and placed a nip upon her stomach not far above her panty line, he had to taste her, he needed to know if that part of her was as sweet as the rest of her. He trailed his tongue down, eyes trained upon her stunned face as she was still coming down from her high and his tongue met damn silk, coated in her secretions. Experimentally he flicked his tongue between her silk covered folds and heard the squeak followed by the pleasured hum, she would be easy to bring to the peak once more, her body over sensitive as she fidgeted constantly.

He could taste the sweet, musky taste of her release upon his tongue, burning along his taste buds, igniting them in heavenly taste and he knew he shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong, but it sure felt so right. As he'd predicted it wasn't long before the fire was burning in her belly once more as she moaned and arched into his mouth, the exquisite torture is his rough tongue sliding the silk against her core set her off to even higher levels of pleasure than before.

She gripped his head pushing him in further as she pushed her body tighter against him and cried out his name, flashes of lighting making her skin glow luminous in their light. "Oh my kami! Kakashi, oh kami KAKASHI!"

Wetness exploded against the barrier of his face and her body and he lapped at her core like a cat with milk, savouring every last drop of her sweet nectar he could. He groaned after a second or two and pulled away, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Sakura…" He groaned unable to say more.

She looked down to see the straining erection, pressed tight in his pants and gasped, feeling guilty for receiving all that pleasure whilst he suffered with an impossible hard arousal. She sat up, slightly shaky as her fingers deftly undid the button and pulled the zip to his fly down and open. He moaned his appreciation and she tugged the material around his knees gazing at the thick pole tenting his shuriken printed boxers.

Tentatively she reached out and traced a short but perfectly manicured nail down the hardened length before her, watching Kakashi's face as it twisted in a pleasured grimace. She noted the small damp spot near the head and brought the finger up to rub the soft material against him. He rocked his hips forward and moaned appreciatively. Emboldened by this she gave the shaft a quick squeeze hearing another barely there groan escape him until finally she took pity on him and slid his boxers carefully down over his erect member.

Her hungry gaze took in the turgid flesh before, flushed a slightly darker shade than the rest of his pale skin and she ran her finger up the thick vein running his under side. A soft grunt greeted that and she licked her lips, a wicked grin over taking the embarrassed one, as she wrapped her delicate hand around his swollen arousal. A gentle squeeze a pinch to the head, pearls of sticky white fluid welling from the slit before she slowly stroked up from the base to the tip and back down again.

"Sakura!" He groaned as she did so a few more times, gaining in confidence as he rocked into her hand, one hand resting at his side, the other holding her arm is it moved up and down his length. "You've got to stop… please…"

It wasn't the words that made her fall away from his body it was the strangled gasp as she lightly squeezed the head as he spoke. She nodded and moved back and he smiled down at her, her teeth nibbling at her lower lip as she watched him stand and peel the clothing from his toned frame.

"I wanted to see what you taste like." She whispered, voice breathy and so seductive he was sure he could have lost it just because of that.

"Next time." He whispered back, pleased by her nod. "Right now I need you. Lie back."

She did exactly as he asked and his hands moved to cup her rear gently before giving the sodden panties a tug downwards. She lifted her hips to allow him more access and the underwear was removed and dropped to the floor along with everything else.

"Open your legs for me Sakura." He told her.

She had closed them from sheer embarrassment of him seeing her so fully but she followed his request and parted her limber limbs as he trailed a hand over her thigh, tracing the inside of her leg until finally reaching the damp pink curls covering the mound of her sex. He ran his fingers through them briefly before dipping them between her sex and immediately pressing a calloused finger to the slippery pearl at the apex of her desire.

"Oh kami!"

"Mmm, I hadn't realized I was that good to be called kami." He mused, his fingers still teasing her.

The heated glare she directed at him was swiftly curtailed as she twitched beneath his hand and with that he'd had enough. Moving to her entrance he ran two circles around the weeping hole, his other hand giving himself one quick stroke before he held her hip and gently plunged one finger into the hole, slowly pumping it in and out of her almost impossibly tight entrance.

"Oh… oh… Ohhh!"

"Mmm, that's it Sakura just relax and let me show you how good it can feel." He whispered bending to take a nipple between his lips once more as he pulled his finger back only to push forward with two. He could feel her body clench around the invading digits and he pumped a little faster and harder than before, his fingers gently twisting and spreading apart to stretch her and prepare her.

"Kakashi… Oh kami… I need you… please!" She moaned, pushing her writhing body downwards and impaling herself further on his fingers.

Releasing her bud with a wet pop, he removed his hand, placing his clean hand near her head as he leaned over her, the other gripping his weeping member as he guided himself to her entrance. She gazed trustingly, lovingly into his mismatched eyes and he pressed his thick head to her entrance.

"Relax for me baby." He told her as he pushed against the slickness of her body and removing his hand to hold her hip he thrust into her in one swift motion.

"Ahhh!" She yelped, as a single tear slipped down from her tightly closed eyes and he leaned down to nuzzle her cheek with his own.

"I'm sorry baby, it'll stop hurting soon I promise."

It was killing him to remain still within her but he would endure it purely for her, she opened her eyes, not a tear remaining now, and she gave a jolt of her hips, a partially pained, partially pleasured whimper slipping from her lips as the rain continued to batter against the window, thunder and lightning increasing in tempo and crescendo as the pair rocked their hips together. Every pushed against Kakashi was turning her movements into pure pleasure and she nodded at him as a signal that it was ok to move.

Gripping her hip he pulled back from the paradise he was encased in and pushed forward with a soft grunt. When all he received was a moan as the medic pushed back against him his control broke and he pulled back only to push in much harder this time, his tip bumping against her cervical wall.

The way she fit him like a glove, muscles undulating against his thick shaft, her stomach rippling and fluttering every time she thrust into her he knew he wouldn't last long at all. He tilted her hips up a little more and began to slam into her now, her feminine muscles holding him, trying not to let go and instead pull him deeper.

"Kami Sakura… You feel so good…" He murmured as his thrust increased in intensity, his body rocking into hers with force.

She wrapped her legs up around his waist as she pushed her body upwards. "Kakashi!" The teen knew she close to another mind blowing release now and she couldn't help but want it to happen so bad.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, finger nails digging into his back and scoring deep red lines over the smooth white skin and he thrust into frenzied now and pushing her over the edge. Her walls clamped around in waves, gripping him tighter than ever as he felt a warm rush splash over his member, her body sucking him in and milking his own release from him.

"Kaka….shi!!!" She cried as a sharp crack of thunder roared around them, a flash of light splitting the heavens asunder.

"Nnngghh….. Sakura!" He growled back, his head buried in the crook of her neck, licking and sucking the damp, sweaty flesh as he spilled his seed into her womb.

He raised his face to look at her afterwards, her eyes hazy with spent desire and sleepy wonder now. "Merry Christmas Kakashi." She whispered softly and smiled up at him.

He chuckled back. "Merry Christmas indeed blossom."

He collapsed forward slipping from her body and resting his head on her chest as they panted together catching their breath, her fingers running through his unruly locks. The sounds of the raging storm drifted around them and they lay in each others arms enchanted by the feeling within their bodies and souls and they listened to the rain as it cleansed the world and brought with it the promise of a new beginning for them both.

* * *

**R and R please! It's Christmas don't I deserve a gift to? XD**


End file.
